


The strength and despair (yet love and welcome equal to the heavens)

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Xanxus woke to smell of aseptic, the itchy feeling of bandages and Tsuna sleeping at his bedside. What the fuck?





	The strength and despair (yet love and welcome equal to the heavens)

Xanxus woke to smell of aseptic and the itchy feeling of bandages. The last thing he remembered was getting shot. He grounded his teeth, upset that he had let such a stupid thing happen.

There was shift of movement and Xanxus turned to see Tsuna sleeping at his bedside, as if he was waiting for Xanxus to wake like Xanxus was some lover or friend or family member.

"What the fuck is the trash doing here?" Xanxus asked.

"He was worried about you."

Xanxus looked to see Reborn standing there.

"The trash has other things to worry about," Xanxus said irritably. Nothing would get done if he was just sitting here, waiting for Xanxus to wake up. Fuck, the security breach alone had to be tackled. "Why the fuck haven't you dragged him off?" Xanxus figured the hitman wouldn't have let the trash slack off from doing a "proper" job.

"Because he's already seen to it," Reborn answered.

What the fuck? Xanxus turned back to Tsuna, eyes narrowing as he spotted the white bandages around Tsuna's hands. He glowered at Reborn.

Reborn smirked. "The minute after you fell, he had Shamal and Ryohei looking after you while he shut down the compound. Under the precision of Hyper Intuition he located the traitor,  _extracted_  a name and then proceeded to raze the people responsible to the ground. It's the angriest I've ever seen him."

Xanxus stared. None of that made any sense. "He owes me nothing."

"No. But you're  _his_  to protect."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
